


【朱白】降宇

by xupusimo



Category: RPS, 朱一龙x白宇 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 10:38:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19316485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xupusimo/pseuds/xupusimo
Summary: *白玉兰当晚，同城后续*自己脑补爽一爽，不上升正主*我也不知道有没有太太写过这个……如果有些地方重梗了应该是巧合？





	【朱白】降宇

【朱白】降宇（rps,cece）  
*白玉兰当夜后续  
*rps，自己脑补爽一爽，勿上升正主  
*已交往前提  
——————————  
“刷啦”一声，车门将嘈杂伴闪光灯一并隔绝在外，朱一龙长长地舒了口气，收起脸上营业性的笑容，终于敢流露出倦意。  
“渴吗？喝点水。”李婵从车后方拿了瓶水递给他。  
“嗯，谢谢。”朱一龙正在等手机开机，接过水拧开灌了几口。  
李婵还在处理着典礼后续的各类应酬，见他开了手机，便顺口嘱咐道：“你一会儿发个微博，安慰下你粉丝。你没拿奖她们还挺替你遗憾的。配图我发几张给你。”  
“唔。”朱一龙应了一声，回复完微信上亲朋好友的问候，便打开了微博。  
首页自动刷新，最上方出现了“特别关注”的新微博——就在几个小时前，大概是结果刚刚公布后没几分钟的时候，白宇分享了一首音乐：落雨。  
朱一龙掏出耳机塞上，点了播放键。旋律温柔宁静，音符轻轻地跳在心上，就好像真的是一场雨，洗刷着一晚上的疲惫。  
“白宇是不是这两天在上海有行程？”朱一龙突然问道。  
李婵看了他一眼：“对，16号微博之夜，跟银河补习班团队一起的。”  
“哦。”朱一龙看了眼时间，竟然已经快零点了，“那今明两天该能到吧。”  
“嗯。”李婵应着，终于放下了手机，捏了捏眉心，说：“明天的通告我给你推了，这两天辛苦了，歇会儿。”  
朱一龙一愣：“啊？”  
李婵从包里掏出一张卡递给他：“喏，酒店也多续了一天，房卡拿着。累了就多睡会儿，想见谁就去见一见。”  
“哦……”  
朱一龙心知自己这点事儿瞒不过自家经纪人的，所以也不打算瞒，收下房卡就开始不遮不掩地给白宇发微信：你什么时候到上海？要不要过来跟我住？  
李婵一眼就瞥见了他的聊天界面，不由得嘴角一抽：“你也稍微害点臊行不？”  
朱一龙笑了起来：“这有什么好害臊的，横竖都是自己人。”  
李婵无奈地摇了摇头：“行吧，你是祖宗，都随你——到酒店了，东西拿好，下车。”  
李婵的房间并不跟朱一龙在同一层，分别时又嘱咐了一遍：“你还是稍微悠着点，别给自己惹麻烦，也少给他惹麻烦。还有啊，微博记得发。走了。”  
“哎，我知道。婵姐晚安。”朱一龙对她挥了挥手，电梯门缓缓合上。  
低头看看手机，微信上还是没有回信，想是已经休息了。  
虽然一切都在情理之中，朱一龙却还是忍不住有一点失落。退出微信界面，打开微博编辑好最后一句话，按李婵嘱咐过的发出去了。  
“叮”电梯到达楼层，朱一龙甩了甩头，长长地叹了口气，拖着箱子循路标往自己的房间走去。  
刷完房卡推门而入时，才意识到好像有什么不对——房间灯是亮的，浴室里传来吹风机嗡嗡嗡的运作声。这分明是有人。  
【什么情况……】朱一龙脑子空白了一瞬，低头看了一眼房卡，又把身子探出去看了看房间号，确认无误后却更疑惑了。  
这时，浴室的磨砂玻璃门被一把推开，白宇光着上身，腰间围了条浴巾，从里面走了出来。  
“嚯！龙哥你什么时候回来的！”白宇被吓了一跳，差点脚下一滑摔个四仰八叉。  
下一刻“嘭”地一声，房间门被朱一龙反手甩上，箱子被随手推到墙边，赤裸着上身的人被紧紧地拥入怀中。  
“哎龙哥你……”白宇一下子撞在西装革履的怀抱里，还有点没反应过来。  
“你什么时候到的？”朱一龙把下巴靠在白宇肩上，闷着声音问。  
白宇把双手环上他的腰回抱住他：“到这儿没多久。这不，刚洗完澡吹完头。”  
“怎么想到来我这儿住？”朱一龙显然对于他的回应很受用，整个人的状态都放松了下来。  
“听你婵姐说你们今晚住在这儿，琪仔就也订这边了。”白宇说着笑了一声，“怎样，惊喜吗？”  
“嗯。”  
白宇在他后腰拍了两下，又说：“时间不早了，你赶紧洗个澡吧，早点休息。”  
朱一龙却恍若未闻，突然说：“小白，我想要你。”  
“……”白宇冷酷无情地说道：“我后两天都有活动。”  
“哦。”朱一龙简短地应了一声，不再多说什么，抱着白宇的手臂却半分不肯松开。  
白宇也不知道自己为什么会从这么简简单单的一个字里听出委屈，又想起今晚颁奖典礼的起起落落，忍不住有点心疼他龙哥，缓了缓语气改口道：“……所以你轻点。”  
朱一龙似乎愣了一下，却也就是一两秒的惊讶。一回过神来，就直接将人打横抱起压到了床上。  
事实证明，朱老师在床上是不存在“轻点”这一概念的。  
白宇跪趴在床上，腰线下压出一个不可思议的弧度，臀部被架得高高翘起，被来自身后的入侵者顶撞得整个人不断往前耸，却又被有力的双手掐着腰牢牢地禁锢着。  
“哥……哥哥……慢一……啊！”  
朱一龙终于在他断断续续的告饶声中慢了一点，却好死不死地跟那一处犹为敏感的部位较上了劲，不再一味地往深处撞，而是在那一点来回碾着。  
“别……那里……呜呜……”  
白宇整个人软成了一滩水，半点反抗的力气都没有，枕头被汗水和生理性的泪水浸得湿透，快感一阵接着一阵沿着脊柱窜上头顶，在脑中炸开了花。  
朱一龙俯身贴上他的脊背，细细密密地吻着他的后颈，没忍住在一处凸起轻轻咬了一下。  
“！”白宇整个人一个激灵，“哥哥！我白天还要出镜！”  
他这一急，后穴便反射性地夹得死紧，绞得朱一龙一阵头皮发麻，咬了咬后槽牙，又一次如疾风暴雨般快速抽送起来。  
“啊啊啊——你……啊！”  
白宇被他撞得眼前一阵黑一阵白，嘴里已经吐不出一句完整的话，只嗯嗯啊啊地泄出些许不知是难受还是舒爽的呻吟。  
朱一龙喘了口粗气，就着下身埋在他身体里的姿势把人翻了个面，惹得白宇张大了嘴，却连声音都没能发出来。  
朱一龙捞起他两条长腿，环到自己腰上，他俯下身，双手撑在白宇身体两侧，从上方居高临下地看着这个目光有些迷离的男孩。  
“嘴唇可以亲吗？”朱一龙突然问。  
“嗯……？”白宇有点迷迷糊糊的，一时间没听懂他在问什么。  
“嘴唇可以亲吗？”朱一龙重复了一遍。  
白宇这才终于找回一点意识，懒懒地翻了个白眼：“拒绝有效吗？”我还叫你“轻点”来着，也没见着你“轻”啊。  
“大概率是无效的。”朱一龙邪邪地笑起来，知道白宇的意思就是默许了，于是压低了身子含住了那一双饱满的红唇，同时身下突然开始动作，“啪啪啪”的肉体碰撞声不绝于耳。  
白宇骤然睁大了眼，如同溺水之人抱住救命的浮木一般搂紧了朱一龙，闭上眼，主动地贴得更近，感受着从嘴唇到躯体到下身的每一寸接触——他这才突然发现，朱一龙竟然连衣服都没有脱，穿着衬衫就这么把他办了。  
“……”白宇头一偏，两人的嘴唇错开了些许。他喘了几口气，努力地调整着呼吸适应着身下挞伐的节奏，再直直地对上朱一龙的目光，用手指勾了勾这人的衬衫领口：“衬衣可以撕吗？”  
朱一龙顿了顿，垂下眼睛去看他的手，又长又密的睫毛像是扫在了白宇心上，叫人一下子浮躁起来。  
白宇没了耐性再等他回答，“啧”了一声，不管不顾地就又亲了上去。  
反正，脱不脱的，好像也没什么太大关系，他龙哥穿不穿都好看。  
但下一刻，朱一龙直接握住了他的手，引着他揪住了衬衫领口，猛一用力，把衬衫的扣子都拽崩了几颗。  
白宇被吓了一跳，双腿一夹，嘴里“唔唔唔”地想要说什么，却被死死地堵着。  
唉，多好一件衣服啊，就这么坏了。白宇十分不合时宜地开始心疼衣服。  
朱一龙察觉到他的走神，警告一般地用力一顶，同时终于放过了他的嘴唇，虽然没说什么，但看向他时目光都变得有些危险。  
白宇突然被放开，一声呻吟没来得及收，裹着湿气就这么“啊”了出来，怎么听怎么色气。  
白宇一愣，似乎有些不敢相信这样的声音是从自己嘴里发出来的，羞于面对一般用手臂遮住了眼睛。  
“你干什么，害羞啊？”朱一龙有些好笑。  
“嗯？没啊，我没害羞。”白宇闻言又把手臂拿开来，盯着朱一龙看了两秒，突然伸手捉住了他的耳朵，在耳垂上揉了揉：“你耳朵好红，你害羞了？”  
“呵。”朱一龙舔了舔后槽牙，俯首轻轻咬了一口这个人一向引以为傲的下巴，“小骗子。”  
“靠，龙哥你别乱咬……呃啊——”白宇瑟缩了一下，忿忿不平的正要讨伐，却不料朱一龙又开始了下一轮进攻，立马再没那个空闲跟他计较。  
待终于完事，白宇已经累得连手指都懒得动了，任凭朱一龙抱着他重新洗了澡，将一切收拾妥当，舒舒服服地躺进被窝里。  
朱一龙从背后环着他的腰，同他一起静静地侧躺在床上。  
“哎。”朱一龙叫了他一声。  
“干嘛。”  
“‘降雨’是什么意思？”朱一龙问。  
白宇被这人的明知故问气得眉头一跳，没好气道：“到梅雨季了，我降个雨应景不行么？”  
“行的行的。”朱一龙忙用鼻子蹭了蹭他的后颈给他顺毛。  
白宇“哼”了一声，懒得再理他。  
两人沉默着抱了好一会儿，白宇才突然说：“哥哥，你要是难过，可以跟我说。”  
朱一龙下意识地回道：“我不难过啊……”见得白宇一个翻身回头瞪着他，才有些无奈地苦笑了一下：“好吧，其实还是有一点的。”  
若是一开始就连奖杯的边都沾不上，那的确不至于为着得奖与不得奖烦忧，可他已经被提名了，最终却还是错过了，就好比被推上了云端，又重新落入谷底。如此起伏，哪能当真内心毫无波澜。  
白宇挣开他的手臂，整个人向上缩了缩，抱住朱一龙的头带进怀里：“来来来，白宇哥哥哄哄你，乖，不难过了，啊。”  
朱一龙闷闷地笑起来：“你干嘛啊。”  
待笑过后，竟忍不住又往这位“白宇哥哥”怀里钻了钻：“嗯，不难过了。”

“话说，龙哥你那件衬衣怎么办？”  
“扔了呗。”  
“……我怎么觉得你看起啦像是早就预想到这个结果了？”  
“我没啊。”朱一龙眼睛一弯，笑得人畜无害。  
“……我信你就有鬼了。”

“白宇。”  
“干嘛？”  
“我其实更想和你一起站上领奖台。”  
白宇一愣，随即把下巴搁到朱一龙头顶，笑道：“会有那一天的。”

他是因他而更加闪耀的宇宙。  
他是因他而更加绚烂的朱红。  
\- 完 -


End file.
